Memory
by UsagiKuro
Summary: ::AU:: Just when everything is fine in Okita and Sei's life, tragedy strikes. Will Okita be able to restore lost memories? Will Sei even want to remember? Rated T for minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**You wouldn't believe it. It's another AU continuing story. What happened to my one-shots? Eh. And I just finished posting Shattered too. Ah, well. Inspiration hit and I wrote. And here we have the results! =_= Someday I'll write a continuing story that's not AU again. Someday, but not today. **

**I would like to dedicate this story to everyone who read and reviewed Shattered! Really, it meant the world. I was so happy to see people who were reading it and then the people reading it now. I really do appreciate it. Thank you so much!**

"Okita-kun!" Sei called, waving Okita over excitedly. "Look!" She pointed at a large fish swimming in the small strip of water. They were at a festival and currently Sei was dragging Okita to every game physically possible. Not that he minded. The child he was, was having a blast., but that didn't keep him from being almost completely exhausted by now.

Okita came over, his feet slightly dragging. Where did she keep all this energy…? He bent down to look. "Wow! It's huge!" He thought a moment. "If I win this… you treat to takoyaki[1]?"

"Hmm… deal. 'Cause you'll never win." Sei grinned slyly with a challenging glint in her eyes.

Okita chuckled. "Well, now I _have _to get it just to prove you wrong," he joked. Okita paid the man in charge of the festival game and gave the Sei the bowl he would need to put the fish in once he caught it.

He crouched and prepared to capture it. "One… two… now!" Okita quickly snatched and… the fish was successfully caught! He dumped it into the bowl that Sei held, marking his win.

"Not fair!" Sei persisted. "You cheated. You must have cheated."

Okita looked at her skeptically. "Exactly how does one cheat at a game like this? You just don't want to spend any money."

Sei stuck her tongue out. "Shut up. Where was the takoyaki stand anyway?"

Okita pointed in the direction of the stand. "That way."

Sei nodded and they began toward the stand. "I still think you cheated somehow," she said.

"You're jealous, that's all," Okita taunted.

"Oh, shush." Sei stopped walking for a bit. Her head was spinning again. She put a hand up to her forehead. Gosh… what was with her today? She had a constant headache and she kept losing her balance.

OoOoO

Takoyaki in hand, Okita and Sei ate quietly about a foot apart on the bench. Even though they were an official couple now they sat farther from each other then when they were simply friends.

Okita slowly edged his hand towards Sei blush covering his face. As soon as their fingers brushed, blush coated Sei's cheeks as well. She slowly wrapped her fingers around Okita's. The action made her dizzy. But it wasn't just that making her dizzy. She could feel her head pounding and swirling. She blinked, trying to make the world stop spinning but it didn't. It was all getting dark… she couldn't see.

She fell sideways landing on Okita's shoulder.

"Sei-san…?" Okita said, wondering why Sei was suddenly resting on him. He looked at her and realized immediately by her pale face that she wasn't resting. She had passed out.

OoOoO

Okita leaned back and forth, on edge on the hospital seat. How was she…? What was wrong…? How long did it possibly take? He checked his watch. Not even a minute change from last time though it seemed like an eternity.

"Okita-san?" Yuuma asked approaching him. Beside him stood Gennan. Okita had called them both and informed them of the incident. Their faces were pale and Gennan rung his hands together with worry.

"Tominaga-san!" Okita got up to greet them both.

"What happened?" Yuuma demanded. "What happened to my sister?"

"She… she passed out. I brought her here. She's with a nurse now," Okita explained.

"Ah, Tominaga-sensei," a nurse said walking towards them. She bowed to greet Gennan.

"Tooko-san. How is Sei?" Gennan asked.

"She's okay, for the most part. There may be slight memory loss, though," she said. "As it turns out, Sei has been quite sick but ignoring it and pushing herself anyway. So she eventually reached her limit, passed out, and that's about it."

Okita, Gennan, and Yuuma all breathed a sigh of relief. "Can we... see her?" Okita asked.

Tooko nodded. "Oh, yes, of course. Through that door." Tooko gestured to a door a few feet away.

"Thank you," Okita said quickly. He rushed towards the room followed by Sei's family and let himself into the room to find Sei asleep. He smiled, relief washing over him. She was okay. It was all right.

Sei's eyelids fluttered open slowly. She glanced around the room, trying to figure out where she was.

"Sei-san!" Okita rushed to her side. "You're awake! How do you feel? Are you okay?"

Sei blinked in confusion. "Who are you?"

**[1] A Japanese festival treat.**

** Thanks so much for reading my story! I just had to post on Valentines day. Even thought it's one of the cheesiest things one can do. ^-^ Not that it was really the typical thing to post on Valentines Day, so I'll pretend that it makes it all better. Review? Please? **


	2. Dream

**I have a favor to ask. For this chapter I'd REALLY like if you could listen to a song while you read. Why? Because, in my opinion it really makes this chapter. I listened to it nonstop while I wrote this story so… please? http:/www. youtube .com/watch?v=un_-kExsuRk ** **There's a link to it.** **There are two spaces in it, so if you remove them and go listen to it I'd love you for it. ^-^ … Please.?**

**Review response:**

**Kaedenoha: Thank you, thank you, thank you for your critique! I really appreciate it! I really, really do! I will work on building up the plot from now on. *salutes loyally* Hijikata… well, he isn't going to come into the picture. He's just in the alternate ending. Which won't be posted for quite some time yet. And, no, this does not take place after Shattered. In fact, this is COMPELTELY different. It's a modernized fic. That should become obvious in the chapter after this. Again, thank you SO much for reviewing! *hugglez***

"S-Sei-san…" Okita muttered. "You don't remember…?" Terror struck through him. She had to remember. She couldn't possibly have forgotten. There was… there was no way. He wouldn't lose her. No – he _couldn't _lose her. Surely, she wasn't being taken away from him.

Sei stared at him, dumbfounded. "Remember? Remember… what?"

"_Me_, Sei-san. Okita Souji. We're… we're…" Okita trailed off, uncertain of himself. He couldn't put the pieces together. She had forgotten him. She didn't even know who he was. Everything was so messed up.

Yuuma stepped up for Okita. "Sei, you and Okita-kun have been going out. Can you remember it at all?" His voice was gentle and forgiving.

"Ani-ue!" Sei said, immediately recognizing her brother and smiling at him.

"Sei," Yuuma said more firmly. "Try to remember."

Sei stayed quiet. "I-I… don't." She bit her lip. "I don't know him at all. Should I?"

Yuuma glanced at Okita with worry. "Try. You have to remember something. Anything, Sei. Just try." His voice had lost the it's calmness. Something was dreadfully wrong.

"I don't know," she repeated. "I don't." Tears slid down her cheeks. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry!"

Okita went to hold her but stepped back as he realized she wasn't his to hold anymore. He was only a stranger to her now.

Yuuma went in Okita's place and wrapped her in his arms.

"I don't know anything, Ani-Ue!" Sei cried. "What's going on? I… I… don't remember. I'm so confused. Why can't I remember?"

"Shh… it's okay…" Yuuma comforted. "If you can't remember, then you can't remember. It's okay…" He threw a glance towards Okita, pity in his eyes. _I'm sorry, _they said. _I'm so sorry._

Okita stood still, scared, alone, and afraid. _Sei-san… Sei-san, why don't you remember? I've lost you. _How could he live without her? A strong hand was placed on his shoulder. Okita looked behind him to see Gennan.

"It's all right. She'll remember. She's a tough kid," he said firmly.

Okita nodded slightly, eye's still locked on Sei.

"Ahem," Tooko said from the doorway. "Tominaga-sensei, your daughter is perfectly fine now besides the sickness she's had, but I trust you can take care of that at home. Do you wish to take her back?"

Gennan nodded. "That'd be fine. Sei?" Gennan turned to her. "Can you get up?"

Sei nodded. She slowly unwrapped her arms from Yuuma, wiped her tears, and stood. "I'm ready to go. Thank you, Tooko-sensei." She bowed in gratitude.

Tooko bowed in return. "It was nothing."

"Ready?" Gennan asked.

"Mm," Sei said. She glanced at Okita as she left. 'I'm sorry,' she mouthed.

Once the family was gone and out of earshot, Tooko turned to Okita. "Don't take it too hard. Just because she forgot doesn't mean she didn't love you. So don't blame yourself, okay?"

Okita didn't respond. What could he say? He left the room and headed home. He didn't think a single thought one the way home. Only one name. One name repeating itself over and over, resounding in his head.

The world had fallen in around him. He reached his apartment eventually and fell into bed. Somehow, he found sleep.

_ "O—Okita-kun. I was up thinking last night," Sei stared at her feet, determined and embarrassed. "And I… I realized something. I love you." Sei didn't look up. She was terrified of what he'd say._

_ "Sei-san…" Okita stared at her, wide eyed. "I don't know what to say. But I… I love you too." His last three words were rushed, said in a single breath._

_ "Okita-kun?" Sei looked up at him._

Okita awoke before anything else could happen. Of course, he knew what happened anyway. He had relived that moment a thousand times since it had happened. But now… now, there was no point. Now, everything they had was going to be reduced to dreams, to only memories. It was no longer reality but memories. He couldn't reach out and touch her, hold her, tease her, hear her laugh… it was all lost. Everything was lost.

**Yeah, that's right, Okita! It's all lost! Everything! *evil cackle* Man, I love angst. Anyway though, be honest now, who all listened to Aozora? Certainly someone did. *hopeful* Or not? *less hopeful* =_= Whoever did gets cyber cookies. *hopeful again***


	3. Journal

**And now the flashbacks really begin! Muahaha! I adore flashbacks. Actually, I just love memory. Not as in this fiction, but as in simple memory in general. I find memory to be such a beautiful thing. But anyway, today as well as there being flashbacks there's OkiSei. *dies* My pathetic fangirl self was running freely as I wrote this, so I hope you enjoy! OH, yesh, and sorry about the late-ish update... ^-^**

**Review response:**

**Don't you feel awful for him, though? I started scolding myself for writing this... Oh, oh, but this is funny! Right after I finished writing it, there was a wind storm. I got so many weird looks when I started talking to the wind, telling it I had to do something or the plot wouldn't move along. =_=**

**What they look like? Hmm... I'm not good at describing this, so I'll post links to pictures of characters from different series that have the same hair. Okita: http:/www .animevice. com/hayato-ichijiku/18-31886/all-images/84-238292/1/83-427170/ That's how I imagine his hair. I would give you a picture of Sei, but I don't really need too. Her hair is the same, only without the bald spot. So just with a ponytail and bangs. Yuuma: http:/ highschooldebut ./wiki/Asaoka That picture with Asaoka written on it is what Yuuma looks like. And you were right about Gennan. ^-^ He looks the same.**

**You listened to Aozora? *gape* I LOVE YOU! Thank you, thank you, thank you! *huggles til Kaede can be hugged no more***

Sei stared listlessly at her dresser. Practically every inch of it was covered in picture frames, some still empty. The ones that did have pictures were almost all of either her and Okita or just Okita.

Sei picked one of the pictures up and brought it close to her face. She looked at it intently, willing herself to remember. Why would she forget him if she really loved him? It didn't make sense. But she had to have loved him – she must have. Why else would she have all these pictures? It didn't make sense. And of course because it didn't make sense she wanted to remember much more then she originally would ahve. She so badly wanted to remember every second they had been together. She knew she had hurt him. His face when she walked out of the room… she couldn't get it out of her head. But, to make everything worse, it was all her fault. Everything he was going through was fault, and no matter how much she tried, she couldn't remember him – she couldn't remember _anything_ about him.

She yanked open her drawer and dug to the bottom to shove the picture in out of frustration and anger. As she was burying it in her drawer, she came across a small, worn notebook. Her fury replaced by curiosity, she picked up the notebook and examined it.

She opened it to see her writing covering the page. She leafed through the pages, seeing every page was written on, except for maybe the last three.

After going through it randomly, she went back to the first page again and began to read.

_Day 1_

_Most people would put the date instead of 'Day 1', wouldn't they? Well, I'm putting 'Day 1. Why? Because this isn't a journal. This is me keeping track of my time with Okita-kun. Almost no one stays with their first love through their entire life (though I hope I'm different) so I want to keep track of every day I spend with him. I don't want to let him become 'that guy_ _I used to date'. I want him to be more important then that. I want him by my side every day for the rest of my life. What I'm getting at is that I don't want him to be only a memory._

Back then she hadn't wanted him to become a memory, huh? Now he wasn't even that.

_Tomorrow will be our first full day as couple. I'm so nervous. How do I act now? We've been friends for so long and the sudden jump from friendship to a romantic relationship… I'm scared of how this is going to go. But I'll wait and find out tomorrow how it's going to be. …I officially hate waiting._

Sei closed it before she could read the next entry, or, as she labeled it in the book, 'Day 2'. She would read an entry a day, as she had lived them. Maybe… maybe she could call Okita and ask him for more details…? She shook her head. No. That would hurt him worse, surely. Hearing that he had to tell her what had happened. But if she intended to learn how it really went and the words exchanged, then it was the only choice.

She picked up her phone and looked through her contacts. In a short time, she found Okita's name accompanied by a picture of him with a ridiculous amount of treats. Sei looked at the picture a little. She questioned her sanity for once loving this man. Before she could change her mind, she pressed the call button.

"Hello, Sei-san," he said. Okita had answered almost immediately, but not too eagerly. He sounded willing to pretend he didn't know either, not forcing any of the memories on her. "Did you need something?"

Sei breathed in deeply, calming herself. "A-actually, I wanted to ask you something," she said slightly nervous though she had no idea why she should be. "C-could you tell me about our days as a couple? Just one day at a time, I mean. I… I want to remember."

Okita was quiet a moment, shocked. "Y-yeah, sure. I'd love to do anything that helps."

"Thanks," Sei said, smiling.

"Do you want me to come over or does the phone work better?" Okita asked willingly.

"Please, don't come," Sei said too quickly. "I-I mean…! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that you weren't welcome, but… I'm not ready to handle that… you know?" Sei waited for his response. She was scared that she had hurt him again.

"Okay, that's fine," Okita said. Though he was trying to hide his disappointment there was still a hint of it in his voice.

"So, start with how we got together," she said, pretending she had not noticed his tone.

"Well, It was an unbelievably hot day, we were on our way home from school, and you had been avoiding me all day…

_"Sei-san, did I do something wrong?" Okita asked jogging to keep up with her. "You haven't even looked at me all day."_

_ "I've talked to you almost every day of my life. Is it a shame if I miss one?" She attempted to sound annoyed. Actually, she had wanted to talk to him all day and was completely ecstatic that he noticed she had been avoiding him._

_ "I'm sure I'd be offended if I didn't know you better then that," Okita teased._

_ "Shut up," she grumbled._

_ "Sei-san," Okita said more firmly. "Just tell me. How bad can it be?"_

_ Sei stopped and stood still. "Fine. You want to know? But don't hit me when you realize you'd be better off without hearing this."_

_ Okita leaned back and looked at her, urging her to go on._

_"I… I was up thinking last night," Sei stared at her feet, determined and embarrassed. "And I… I realized something. I love you." Sei didn't look up. She was terrified of what he'd say. There. She's said it. Any moment now, he'd be running away, terrified of what his friend had just said. Honestly, why did he have to ask? Why did it have to be so hard to say no or lie to him?_

_ "Sei-san…" Okita stared at her, wide eyed. "I don't know what to say. But I… I love you too." His last three words were rushed, said in a single breath._

_ "Okita-kun?" Sei looked up at him. "You're not serious, are you? No, of course not. You're joking. Yeah, that's it! Joking! In fact, I was too!" Sei faked laughter. "Why would we ever feel _that_ way…? Ahaha!"_

_ Okita smiled. It was just like her to brush it off like this. He placed his hands on her shoulders holding her firmly in place. "I love you, okay? Stop pretending it's a joke." He pulled her closer and placed a light kiss on her lips. "See? I'm completely serious." _

"Th-that's how it went?" Sei asked, embarrassed.

"Yeah… It was, and still is, the happiest day of my life," Okita concluded. "Do you want to hear anything else?"

"No, I'll ask for more later. I want to find out one day at a time. I found my journal earlier today I was going to read an entry a day. If something happens that I need to know more about, I'll ask you. Is that okay?" Sei asked, suddenly concerned he may not want her calling him randomly.

Okita's eyes widened. "_You?_ _You _kept a _diary?_" Okita chuckled. "That's hilarious!"

"Journal. Jour-nal. There's a difference," Sei persisted.

"Of course there is," Okita teased, laughter in his voice. "By the way, thanks."

"Huh?' Sei asked, confused.

"I really appreciate that you're trying to remember like this." She could tell by his voice that he was smiling brightly. "It… just makes me really happy that you're trying to remember."

Sei was taken aback that he could be happy after such a small gesture. "Wh-what?"

Okita chuckled. "What I mean to say is, thank you. It means a lot to me. I feel like I can hope again. You have no idea how happy that makes me."

"O-Okita-san…" Sei breathed. "Okay, but… do you mean that? Because this is hardly anything on my part. All I'm doing is listening to you. Really, I don't understand why it makes you happy. I'm practically just being a burden. Do you really mean it when you say you're happy?"

Okita chuckled. "_Yes. _ You may not remember me, but I still love you. You're never a burden to me. I'm still happy to even talk to you, okay? Stop fretting about how I'm doing. As long as you're okay, I'll be fine. I'll find a way to smile as long as you can too."

Sei couldn't respond. What could she say? She slowly lowered the phone. After everything… after her forgetting him _completely_, he still loved her? He still cared? He didn't hate her for forgetting? A tear slipped down her cheek. "I'm… so sorry," she murmured.

**I hope you enjoyed the longer chapter! ^-^ I really liked writing this one. It was all… happy-ish? Maybe I should try writing something happy more often… nah, forget that. *smile smile* Anyway, I would really love to hear from you! Any tips or anything makes me really happy! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Pictures

**Because of the sort of late update I give you a sort of early update. ^-^ Although, this chapter is shorter compared to the rest so... I guess it evens out. =_=; Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Review response:**

**O_O I don't think anyone's ever flailed before. I'm going to take that as encouragement and do even better! *fist pump* **

Okita checked his phone for missed calls again. None, as usual. He had been hoping that Sei would call him again for more information but he hadn't called him since the first time. She'd call soon, though. He knew she would. Soon, she'd be re4ading about their first date and if she didn't ask about that…. she wouldn't be Sei.

Okita had been wandering around town for quite some time now, looking for something to distract him from his life, but still, no luck.

"Sei-san!" Okita suddenly exclaimed. Twelve feet in front of him, stood Sei. She immediately turned to face him.

"Okita-san?" she asked. "What are you doing here?" She wanted to run before her head started hurting in confusion again, but she knew she had to stay. She couldn't try to remember without him. She needed him.

"Trying to remember," he said casually. "You?"

Sei laughed a little. "Trying to remember."

"Then have you read that part yet? Because keep going straight and you'll fin—"

"Shush!" Sei held up a hand. "I don't know yet! Don't tell me!"

"Well, I won't tell you then. But can I ask if you're recognizing anything from the journal?" He asked, hope in his voice.

Sei sighed. "I wish. Hey, since you're here, can I ask you for help?"

Okita raised his eyebrows. "Sure. What do you need?" She was that comfortable with him? He thought for sure she'd have made up an excuse to go home by now.

Sei removed a picture from her bag. "I've been trying to find out where these were taken. I thought if I could go there I could remember something."

"You're really trying to remember, huh? Okita asked.

"Well, duh!" she responded quickly. "I know I loved you so I want my memories back!"

Okita didn't respond. She cared. "Th-thank you… that makes me… really happy."

"Jeez. Is it so unusual for me to try to remember?" Sei shook her head. "Honestly…" She looked back up at him. "Anyway, here." She gave him a small picture. "Where was this taken?"

Okita looked at it. "Oh, you're not going to be able to go back here, unless you take a trip," Okita said. "It was taken in Hokkaido on a class trip last spring."

"Oh," Sei said. She took it back and stored it away. She gave him another. "How about this one?"

Okita took it. "This is easy. Walk straight that way for about thirty minutes and you're there. We went there for Christmas."

They went through pictures upon pictures until Sei didn't know how she had managed to get so many. Each time Okita recognized a place, she wrote it down. Her notebook had two pages filled now and they were only halfway through.

"Man, I'm starving," Okita said. "You want to go eat something?"

"You're a savior. If I don't eat now, I'll die. "She said in an exaggerated voice. "Know a good place?"

"Yeah, this way," Okita said. He held out his hand to her out of habit.

Sei stared at it. What could she do? Technically this would be normal but… to her, it wasn't. Apparently she hesitated too long because he took it back.

"Sorry. Habit," he said as way of explanation. "Just follow me." Okita started walking away and stopped when he heard Sei's voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You must be in so much pain because of me. Because I… I can't remember, because I forgot. But I want you to know I am trying to remember. I'm trying really hard so you won't have to go through this anymore. I'm trying, so please, forgive me. Wait until I do remember. I promise, I will! Even if it's the last thing I do with my life! I will remember. Just… wait for me, okay? I do love you, Okita-san. I know I do. Deep inside, I know I love you, just let me take a little longer to realize it on the outside too, okay?"

Okita turned to face her, smiling brightly. "Thank you, Sei-san, but… you don't have to try to hard. If we're even meant to be together, then everything will work out. If we're not, it won't. But… if we are, if you remember, then I'll be right here, waiting. Always here, waiting."

Sei nodded once. "I won't forget that much," she smiled.

**This chapter was probably my favorite to write, but I feel like it's the most boring to read. Eh. I guess the ending of it is better then the beginning, though. So I'll be happy with it! ^-^ I hope you are too!**


	5. Day 10

**Posted for Aduka-chan! birthday! ^-^ I loves you!**

**Review response:**

**Kaede: Don't we all need one? =_=; But, oh well. Here's your next one! This is like... uber fluffy. Really, really fluffy.**_  
><em>

_Day 10_

_It's our first date tonight. I'm so nervous. I've checked everything twice over and I look fine. Not that will matter much to Okita-kun; he's never been one to care about looks. Ani-Ue even paid to get my hair done up special. I told him it was useless, but he insisted. And he wouldn't even let me help split the bill, no matter what I said. _

_All I'm doing right now is waiting for Okta to pull in. It's nerve wrecking. I swear… Oh, god. There he is. I'm off._

Sei stared at her journal in disbelief. So, she didn't get to hear what happened? That was like torture. She immediately picked up her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Yes?" he answered calmly.

"Over here. Now," she demanded. She snapped her phone shut. In a matter of minutes Okita had arrived and was sitting in her house.

"Tell me. What happened?" she said quickly.

He would have been shocked if he hadn't been counting down the days that this would happen. "I shall read your mind to discover what you are talking about…" Okita closed his eyes in mock concentration. "First date."

Sei hit him. "Just tell!"

Okita chuckled. "Okay, okay…"

_Okita opened Sei's door for her. She got in the car, her heart beating at the speed of light._

_ Okita joined her in the car. He stared ahead. "Do you know how nervous I am?"_

_ Sei punched him lightly. "Come on, you act as if you've never been on a date before. Be a man." Like she could talk. _

_ "I _haven't _been on a date before," he pointed out. "You know that."_

_ Sei thought. "Oh, yeah. Right…" She breathed out. "Okay, I admit, so am I. I'm more nervous then I've ever been in my life. But anyway, where are we going?" She changed the subject quickly._

_ "You'll see," Okita smiled, taunting her._

_ Sei glared at him. "Tell."_

_ "Okita shook his head. "Just wait," he said. In a few more minutes they were on the road._

_ The drive was quiet without a word spoken between them. _

_ "Close your eyes," Okita said._

_ Sei gave him a curious look but obeyed._

_ "All right. Now, my hand is right beside you. Take it and I'll lead you."_

_Sei reached up and found his hand. She blushed slightly as she closed his fingers enclosed hers. She only wished he could see if he was blushing too._

_ "There," Okita said softly. "Now, this way." He began slowly leading her, softly telling her when she needed to duck or move out of the way. Eventually, they reached the spot he had prepared. Sei was dying of curiosity. "And… open." Okita said. Sei could hear the smile on his lips._

_ Sei gasped. "Okita-kun! It's gorgeous!" Surrounding her were dozens of Japanese maples enflamed by their red leaves, a small sparkling pond, and, in the dead center, there was a blanket laid out with a vase containing single rose inside of it._

_ "There," he said. He pointed to the sky. "Look at the stars."_

_ Sei glanced towards the sky. "Is this why we waited until dark?" she asked._

_ Okita nodded, still gazing at the stars. He gestured to the blanket. "Shall we?" he asked._

_ Sei giggled. She walked with him to the blanket. They both sat down. She nestled into his arms, soaking in his warmth. _

_ "I love the stars," Okita said. "They always shine, they never give up. That's part of why I love you, too."_

_ "Because of the stars…?" Sei asked, confused. "Because stars exist? Is that supposed to make me happy?" _

_ Okita chuckled. "No, silly. Not because there are stars, but because you're like the stars. You put your all into everything you do. If you can't get it, that's okay. You smile, you brush it off, you try again."_

_ "O-Okita-kun…" Sei said quietly. She wanted to tell him why she loved him. But how could she put it into words? And how would he respond? So, instead of telling him, she smirked. "I don't know why I love you," she said._

_ "Eh?" Okita's jaw dropped. "After all I say _that's _your response?"_

_ Sei nodded. "Yep."_

_ Okita turned his head away. "I'm not speaking to you," he joked._

_ Sei pushed Okita playfully. "Aw, come on! I didn't mean it! I know why I love you. However you," she pushed Okita again, "never will." She smiled mischievously. _

_ Okita rubbed his shoulder. No other girl could hit that hard. "You big meanie!" He pouted._

_"And that is why I am a puzzle you'll never figure out," she teased._

_ "I wouldn't be sure," Okita said slyly. "I know you better then you may think."_

_ Sei was about to say something else when their eyes locked. Without even realizing, she brought a hand up to his forehead, slowly putting her hand through his bangs. _

_"S-Sei-san?" Okita asked, shocked at the sudden gesture of affection._

_Sei's mind snapped back into action. "Oh! I-I'm sorry!"_

_"No, it's okay..." he told her with a smile. Okita cupped her cheek slowly. "See? ...I'm starting to regret meeting you in the dark," he whispered. _

"_Why?" Sei said in the same hushed tone._

"_I want to see your reaction to this."_

"_To wha—?"_

_Before Sei could finish her sentence, Okita's lips were resting on hers gently._

_Sei paused, her eyes wide before slowly closing them and sliding her hand to his neck. She brought him closer. So close… she could feel his warmth radiating off of him, the slight tough of his hand on his cheek, everything… everything was so perfect. She had never felt so completely happy._

_When they broke apart, Okita smiled. "To that."_

Sei's eyes doubled in size. "The first date?" Do I even want to know what came next?"

Okita opened his mouth to say something that would surely make her blush, but closed it again.

Sei glared at him. "What were you going to say?" she demanded.

Okita bit his lip and stared off toward the ceiling. "N-nothing…"

Sei cracked her knuckles threateningly. "Just. Tell."

Okita started to laugh uncontrollably. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Have you no respect for yourself?"

Sei looked at him, captivated. His laugh was like a child's, so laid back, carefree, as if he didn't have a care in the world. "You have a nice smile… Okita-san," she said without thinking. The minute the words left her mouth she regretted them. "Ah! I'm so sorry! I… I didn't mean to say that!"

Okita ceased laughing and looked at her. "S-Sei-san…?"

Sei covered her furiously blushing cheeks with her hands. She shook her head. "Please… forget it!"

Okita smiled softly at him and slowly removed one of her hands hand from her face. "It's okay. Really, it's okay. It makes me happy to hear that, Sei-san. Please don't be embarrassed."

"Really…? You don't mind at all?" Sei asked, lowering her other hand.

Okita smiled happily. "Nope, not a bit! N-Not that I mean to say I do! By all means, I don't mean that at all!" Now it was his turn to blush.

Sei giggled watching Okita flail for words. "It's okay. You don't have to try so hard...!"

Okita paused soaking in her smile for a little bit. He could watch her laugh all day. Before he knew it, he was laughing with her.

After they had laughed themselves out, Sei sighed happily. "This makes me really happy," she said. "I feel like I'll remember really soon."

Okita smiled at her again. "I hope you do."

**Thank you for reading! And, again, happy birthday, Aduka-chan! I hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Begin Again

**Hello all! Here we have chapter six! I'm posting because tomorrow I'm off to an Anime Convention! *dances* I know none of you will be there, but I thought I'd post anyway just because I'm excited. ^-^ Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Review response:**

***blush* They didn't go farther! Nooo! *hides in corner* Did it seem that way? But anyway... did I really get their characters nicely? TO be honest, I was a little unsure of the last chapter. Maybe it was because it was sooo... fluffy. I've never written anything so completely fluffy before. O.o**

Sei bolted up straight in bed as soon as her alarm rang. _Busy day, busy day_… she reminded herself. In minutes she was fully dressed and had her hair pulled up in a high pony tail, and had started on breakfast. Just because it was summer did not mean it was time for her to slack off.

She prepared natto, plum rice balls, and omelets. Sei set the table just in time for Yuuma to walk through the door.

"Ah! Ani-Ue! Good morning!" Sei smiled charmingly, welcoming him. "Is Chichi-Ue up yet?"

Yuuma rubbed his eyes. "No, I don't think so… But I'm too hungry too wait for him." Yuuma sat down at the table.

Sei nodded. "Agreed. Itadakimasu!" she said with Yuuma. Just as she was about to take a bite, someone barged through the door.

Sei and Yuuma immediately focused their attention on the intruder, slightly agitated that their breakfast was being delayed.

"Hello everyone!" the intruders cheery voice proclaimed. It was Ryoko, Sei's friend who had… odd hobbies. Apparently one of them being disturbing people's breakfasts.

Sei glared. "Is it not courtesy to warn someone before you enter their house?" she asked skeptically. She sighed. "What do you want?"

Ryoko made no effort to lessen her wide smile. "Oh, nothing! I just wanted to go out today."

"…Why…?" Sei questioned.

Ryoko's smile disappeared, replaced by a sinister glare. "I'm missing the newest AIR episode special for this, so you better be grateful," she said sharply. "Anyway! I figured we could go out for the day! Just, you know, girl time." Ryoko's wide smile was back, telling Sei that if she said no, she would be doomed to an endless amount of guilt talks.

Sei gave in reluctantly. "Fine… but by girl time… you most likely mean _otaku _time?" Yes, her friend was a devoted otaku. To such a point, it scared her. She could no longer count the Vocaloid concerts she'd been too, the cosplays she'd been forced into – thankfully, only in the safety of her room and not in public… yet.

"Oh, shut up. Anyway, are you ready to leave?" Ryoko asked easily brushing off Sei's comment.

Sei's mouth was agape. "Eh? You waltz in here, not even bothering to ask if it was okay, declare we're going to have 'girl' time, and now, ask me if I'm ready to go yet?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Ryoko said simply. "So, are you?"

Sei looked down at herself. She had gotten her shower, her hair was almost dry, and her clothes were decent. "I suppose. Just let me eat first?"

Ryoko nodded. " Okay."

Sei knew that Ryoko meant for her to wolf down her food with in a minute so she did nothing less. As soon as she was done, Ryoko took her by the hand and dragged her out the door. She, with much hesitation, entered Ryoko's itasha covered vehicle and they were off to have a very otaku day. Sei could only dread it.

OoOoO

Sei looked around. Of all places they went to last, of course, Ryoko promised, would be a good one, it would be an anime merchandise shop. She knew it had been coming, but she never got used to being in them. After all the times she had been to places like this with Ryoko, she hadn't gotten used to it yet. Though Ryoko was determined to fix that. All around her were anime figurines, posters, plushies, shirts, and other random merchandise. "Why…? She wondered aloud. She had watched a few anime before and maybe read a couple manga but she would never be devoted enough to handle this.

"Kyahh!" Ryoko exclaimed. "Look! It's a Luka poster!" Ryoko pointed excitedly.

Sei made her way over from the entrance of the shop. Once she was next to Ryoko she was amazed by what she was looking at. Luka, the Vocaloid, almost completely exposed and laying down with a forlorn look on her face. "What is she wearing? Or rather what _isn't _she wearing?"

Ryoko waved her hand at Sei, to shush her complaints, as if swatting at a fly. Her eyes never left the poster. "I didn't mean that poster. I was going to get the one next to it."

Sei averted her gaze to the poster next to the other one. In this one, it was not Luka the Vocaloid but rather, Luka Crosszeria from Uragiri wa Boku no Namae no Shitteiru, or Uravoku. As always, his shirt was only halfway buttoned. "Oh."

Ryoko gleefully selected one of the posters from a small bin, and made her way to the cashier. Sei watched as Ryoko slid her poster across the counter toward the employee. Most people wouldn't notice that Ryoko was slowly clenching and unclenching her fists anxiously. But Sei did, and she knew what it meant. It meant Sei was in for a fangirl moment once outside of the store. She should just ell Ryoko it was actually better to fangirl while surrounded by fellow otaku then outside by the normal everyday people.

Ryoko smiled and thanked the employee. Here it comes… Sei thought. They approached the exit.

"Oh my gosh~!" came Ryoko's excited squee. She danced around in circles. "Yes!"  
>Sei put a hand to her head, trying to ease the oncoming headache. "Can we go get lunch or something?" she asked.<p>

Ryoko pouted. "I need to convert you," she said while stroking her chin. She laughed, showing that she was joking. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I second the food motion. I'll treat as a thank you for coming with me on my otaku day."

Sei smiled. "Thank you accepted!" she said happily. "I bet if we go to my work place, we'll get it cheaper. My friend, Ayumi-san, always makes it a little cheaper for her fellow employees," she suggested.

"Is it close?" Ryoko asked.

"Yeah." Sei nodded. "Here, follow me." Sei worked at a café that was just a short walk from their current area. The small bell rang as they entered the café's doors. Sei waved to Ayumi who was serving someone else currently.

Ayumi saw Sei and smiled towards her. After the customers were served she made her way towards Sei and Ryoko who were now at a table. "Hello," she greeted.

"Hi, Ayumi-san," Sei replied with a smile. "Have you met my friend Ryoko-san?"

Ayumi turned to Ryoko and looked her over. "No, I don't believe so. Pleased to meet you," Ayumi bowed. "Um, what should I call you?"

"My full name is Ryoko Katsuragi, but you can call me just call me Ryoko," Ryoko replied smiling as well. "And you?"

"Ayumi Hyuga. But call me Ayumi-chan," Ayumi bowed again.

"Okay, Ayumi-chan," Ryoko bowed in return.

"But, anyway, what would you like?" Ayumi looked from Sei to Ryoko, question in her eyes.

Sei looked towards Ryoko. "Trust me, you'll like what I order," she said. "We'll take two tempura bowls."

Ayumi nodded in agreement. "The best choice ever made," she agreed.

Once Ayumi was out of earshot, Sei looked at Ryoko seriously. "I need to talk to you," she said.

"Sure," Ryoko said quickly. "What about?"

"Okita-san. I… I think I may be starting to love him again," Sei said with a slight blush covering her cheeks.

"That's great!" Ryoko said sincerely.

"Well… yeah, but I'm not sure if I want to." Sei mumbled.

Ryoko looked at her pointedly. "Why not?"

Sei opened her mouth then closed it again. It was such a stupid reason. "Because… because I'm scared. He knows everything about me, while I know almost nothing about him. He's like someone I just met. Who dates someone they just met? And if I did, then what if I forget him again? That would hurt him so much, I couldn't do that. I just couldn't." Sei looked at the table, embarrassed.

Ryoko smiled gently at Sei. "The fact that you're saying that means it'll be okay."

"Ryoko-san?" Sei asked, looking up.

"You two had the most gorgeous relationship I had ever seen. You know, I used to have a thing for Souji-san myself," Ryoko said.

"You did?" Sei asked, surprised.

"Yeah. But when I saw how perfect you two were together, I stepped back. I knew by stepping in, I was not only complicating things for Souji-san, but also for my best friend. And I knew that if I did, I wouldn't accomplish anything. I wouldn't get the guy. I knew that, so I stepped back. Because you two both loved each other so much, constantly thinking of the other first, no matter what. Now, you're beginning to feel that way again. Sei-san, if you were to know less about him, he wouldn't mind. He'd wait for you. If you were to forget – which I promise you, you won't – he'd wait. He'll always wait for you. He'll always be in the background cheering you on, through the good and bad. It'll be okay. Everything will be okay."

Sei looked at Ryoko, hope starting to bud. "Ryoko-san, do you really believe all that?"

"Yes," she said firmly. "Every bit of it."

A wide smile spread over Sei's face. "Thank you! Thank you so much!

**Did I indulge myself by making Ryoko otaku…? I'm sorry…! *bows profusely* I'm so sorry! I just couldn't help it! I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Just Might Love You

**It's a new chapter! ^-^ And I have nothing to say here... for a change... So, uh, I guess I'll just say I hope you enjoy!**_  
><em>

_Tell him, Just tell him, _Sei told herself again. It was so frustrating. She surely knew that Okita wouldn't reject her, if anything, he'd be happy to have her back, so why couldn't she tell him? Why was it so hard?

She sighed and put her phone down. She'd been staring at it for long enough. She really should just tell him. Honesty, what made it so difficult?

She decided she'd wait a little longer to make sure her feelings were going to last, and then tell him. She knew it was just an excuse, but it worked for now. She'd definitely tell him. Just a little longer…

A few weeks passed and not only were Sei's feelings not fading, but they were also growing steadily by the day. But even though that was true she couldn't bring herself to confess. Even though she didn't think he'd reject her at all, she still just didn't know how.

Sei glanced at the clock. She had to go to work in just a few minutes. Might as well leave now… she thought. She arrived five minutes early. "Hello Ayumi-san!" she said as she walked through the door.

Ayumi turned around and smiled. "I'm glad you're here," she said, clear relief in her tone. "I really have to get going. Tell them I left?" Ayumi asked.

"Sure," Sei said.

"Thank you!" Ayumi hugged, gave her, her apron with a quick "Put this away for me, okay?" and made her way to the door. All under a minute.

"Whoa…" Sei remarked staring at the place Ayumi once stood. She had never seen Ayumi in a rush before. She shrugged it off and headed to the kitchen. She put the apron in the to-be-washed bin, and got her own down. She fastened it, tied her hair up into a ponytail and began her normal duties. After around an hour of normal café work, the bell rang and another customer walked in. A very special customer. Okita looked down at the floor today, as if something was nagging at him. She decided it to be her imagination and made her way towards him.

"Hello, there," she said happily. "Do you want anything yet?"

Okita looked up only long enough to register who it was and then went back to staring at the table.

"Okita-san…? Is something wrong…?" Sei asked, concerned.

Okita didn't meet her gaze. "I… I need to tell you something," he said, clearly still on edge.

"Eh?" Sei asked. What was so incredibly important?

"I'm going away as an exchange student," he said after a long delay. "To China."

Sei almost dropped her order pad out of shock. "Wha… What…?" Sei fumbled for something more to say but found nothing. Please… let this be a joke…

Okita buried his face in his hands "I know… I'm sorry. This must be so sudden. I'm leaving in three weeks."

"Three… weeks? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Sei demanded. "We may not be a c-couple anymore but I'm still your friend! Isn't that important, too?" Three… weeks… and he'd be gone.

"You know I care about you," he said looking up at her, slightly mad himself. Did she honestly think he didn't care? Didn't she know that he did? "You honestly believe I don't love you?"

Sei didn't drop her gaze. "I didn't mean that," she said. "It's just… you're going to leave. And… I'll miss you. I need you here. I need you with me…!" Sei ran to the back of the café, unable to face him any longer. He'd be gone in such a short time. Tears streamed down her face. She didn't even notice her fellow employee until she ran into him.

"Tominaga…san?" he asked, confused. "What's wrong?"

"H-Hinata-san? Could… could you cover for me?" Sei asked through her tears. The world was slipping away and so quickly.

"Of course," Hinata said, concerned.

"Thank you," Sei said quickly. She immediately went through the back door, not wanting to have to pass Okita again.

A thousand thoughts stormed through her mind. Tears blurred her vision so much so that she knew she shouldn't drive but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything. She just had to get away. She had to think. She needed a break from the world.

She spent the night without any sleep, simply curled into her sheets. Why would he choose this? Why couldn't he have told her? Why, why, _why?_

OoOoO

Sei stood away from the small crowd who had gathered to send Okita off. They hugged, said their farewells, claimed they'd visit him, and gave him small presents. And then there was her. Who had come but was too cowardly to even say anything. She knew he'd seen her - she'd seen his eyes flick towards her a couple times. After everyone else was through with their farewells, Okita purposely looked towards her. He held out his hand with a slight smile. _Please? _his eyes said.

Her lip trembled. She wanted to cry and hold him, and be the only one he cared about but her pride got in the way. She gave in and ran to him, embracing him firmly. Her tears overwhelmed her. "Promise to write," she murmured. She fumbled for something more to say but found nothing.

"Of course," he whispered into her hair.

Sei stepped back and looked him in the eye. "And… please come back and still love me. Please. I- …." Even now, she couldn't tell him.

Okita tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you even have to ask? You know I will."

Sei quickly put a hand over his, holding it in place. She saw shock register on his face. She leaned in slowly, until their noses almost touched. "You know, I just might love you." She said it so quietly no one could have caught it but him.

Okita took a minute to understand and accept what she said. "Sei-san…?" Could it be…? He closed the space between them quickly with a kiss. Maybe it was rash and a bit too quick, but he didn't care. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed her.

"The doors are now closing. Please stand behind the yellow line," a monotone voice echoed through the walls of the station. Okita pulled back and looked at her in the eyes. He'd known he would be leaving earlier but now it just seemed stupid to him.

"When you get back," Sei said quickly. "I'll be here waiting." As soon as the words were said the doors zipped shut.

Before the train left Sei saw him nod. He put a hand to the glass. "I'll miss you," he mouthed.

Sei managed a weak smile and placed he hand on the glass as well.

"I love you."

Before she could say or do anything, he was gone. "Okita…-san."

**I still really don't have anything important to say, so I'll just repeat myself. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Impossible

**I'VE FINALLY DONE IT! *victory dance* I know it's been forever and I'm really, really sorry. I swear I would have had this to you two weeks earlier but was having issues with me logging in. And yes, I know it should have been updated sooner anyway. I was really down after I accidentally deleted my other chapters of Memory so it took me a while to even convince myself to write it again, THEN I decided I wanted more HijiSei in this story so I had to bend the plot to fit that, after I finished bending the plot I discovered Hijikata is really difficult for me to write modernized, especially if Okita doesn't like him EVEN ONE BIT, and finally I finished it. If you're perhaps wondering why I needed to know how to write Hijikata for this chapter since he makes no appearance whatsoever it's because before I post a story I have to have it completed. That way, I can go back and tweak it if necessary. So, yeah. Here it is! I'm really, REALLY sorry and I hope you enjoy! **

Okita apologized to the man he had bumped into and made his way to the seat. He sat down and waited for someone to take the spot next to him. He was a little disappointed when he discovered no one was going to take the spot. He had been hoping he could have someone to talk to for the plane trip. He sighed and looked out the window. The clouds were especially pretty, but it wasn't that exciting to him. His mind was going over and over the things that had happened to him such a short time ago. He couldn't get Se's voice out of his head, telling him that she loved him. Was it even believable? Was it pity? Or had she even remembered? Anything could have made her do that, and he just couldn't figure out what it actually was. He'd like to think that she did really love him, but… there was still that small grain of doubt in his mind that it wasn't true. He knew he was probably just being to negative but eh couldn't help it.

How could Sei love him again? The first time she fell in love with him was amazing enough but to love him again… it was a miracle. He couldn't believe it. But then, if she ahd suddenly remembered, it would make sense. He should stop flattering himself.

Okita turned and looked straight ahead. On the small TV there was some sort of romantic thing on. He watched it to rest his mind room the constant thinking. It was starting to hurt his brain.

"I love you more then anything else," the girl shouted. She was standing with no umbrella in a down pour of endless rain. It was ridiculous how conveniently it always rained in romantic movies.

The boy looked shocked. "Konako-san…" he muttered. He walked closer to her and dropped his umbrella. Okita shook his head with disapproval. Why wouldn't he give the umbrella to the girl? She was going to catch cold!

Konako looked up at the boy with a pitiful expression.

The boy wrapped his arms around her firmly and closed his eyes tightly. "Konako-san, I'll never leave you again. I was foolish to ever attempt to. Please, forgive me."

The girl smiled softly and hugged him back. "Thank you. And I will never forget you again. Not as long as I live. But if I do, remind me of all those good times we had. I promise I'll love you once more. Because that's what true love is. It's when no matter what happens to the two they always find a way back to each other. That's what we have."

Okita stared at it, shocked by how related to his life this film could be. It was almost creepy how the girl had quoted Sei almost exactly from so many of his dreams. "True… love?" he muttered. If true love meant that no matter what happened the two would always be together or come back to each together, then… it was possible that Sei wasn't just taking pity on him. They could have real, true love. He smiled as he thought of it. Then nothing could break them apart and it was all real. It was a strange way to decide that your girlfriend/whatever-Sei-was-now loved you but he didn't care. Before long, the plane had arrived in China and he fished his way free of the sea of people.

Everyone was talking in a strange language but somehow he couldn't hear them. He found his way to the school and was glad it was relatively close to the airport but other then that, his mind was in a daze. It was flooded by what Konako had said - by images of Sei saying it instead of her. He wanted Sei to say that. He wanted to see Sei in general now. And he had barely left. It wasn't going to be easy to spend a year here. Okita flipped open his phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" she picked up. "Why are you calling so son?"

Okita smiled upon hearing her voice. "Can you come over for Christmas?"

There was silence. Okita took it to mean she was surprised at him asking her so soon. "I was thinking I was going to, yeah. Why?"

"Because I want to see you," he stated simply.

More silence. "…Already? You haven't even been gone for a day yet."

Okita laughed slightly. "I know. But it's natural, right? To want you with me? I do love you, you know."

"Aw, jeez. You're making me blush," Sei said quietly. "I guess it's natural… from what I've heard. I thought it was just me for a second there, but I'm glad you told me that. I thought I was being too possessive."

Okita couldn't help but smile. That did mean she loved him. "So then we're… Dating?" he asked for confirmation.

Okita heard her soft giggle over the phone. "Yes, I hope so."

He couldn't help but smile as he heard her say that. Never had words sounded so beautiful to him before.

"Okita-san? Are you there?" Sei asked with concern in her voice.

Okita nodded and then remembered that she couldn't see him. "Y-yes, I am. Sorry. It's just… so surprising somehow."

"Why? I loved you before, so it's perfectly normal to love you again, isn't it?"

"Well, I suppose, but…" Okita hesitated. "Thank you."

"Okita-san, you just aren't making sense today. You keep saying these odd things. Like you're thanking me for no apparent reason at all," Sei pointed out accusingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just really happy. Really, really happy. So I'm thanking you."

"Are you determined to embarrass me today?" Sei said.

Okita laughed. "No,. I'm sorry." Okita looked up and around his new dorm. "I should unpack now. Talk to you later?" he asked.

"Yeah. Bye then!" she sounded cheery.

"Bye," Okita said and flipped his phone shut, content. It was true. He and Sei could really be together again. The impossible had become possible.

**There. I feel better now. I hope it wasn't to mushy. -_- I didn't like this chapter as much but it has to be here for the sake of the story. I hope you liked it! *hugglez***


	9. Goodfornothing bratty jerk

**^-^ Another one! I know I updated recently (really recently) but since it had been so long before then I got another one up for you. Plus, I really wanted to upload this chapter because it was unbelievable fun to write. I hope you enjoy!**

Sei flipped through her recipe box, searching for something interesting to make. Though she worked at a café, she hadn't cooked in a while which sort of depressed her. So she was determined to make some sort of food but somehow couldn't find anything worth cooking. When had these all grown so dull? She sighed and gave up. She put the box back in its place and then sat down in a chair. She slumped, bored. There was nothing to do. Her laptop was being repaired currently, so she couldn't even surf the web.

Her eyes glanced toward the TV as she wondered if anything good was on. She decided not to even try and wandered outside. After all, what harm could a walk do?

As it turned out, a walk could do a lot of harm. Say, wind blowing so hard it was all she could do to keep standing. Still, she really didn't feel like turning back to her house and being bored and feeling lazy. At the very least she could move. She ended up walking into the shopping district which was flooded with people, though she didn't know why. She bought a drink and then rummaged her way through the crowd. Just once she thought she was almost out of the crowd her head collided with someone's chest. Fortunately, to avoid a much more awkward situation, it was a guy. Unfortunately, her drink sort of went all over him. A hot drink, no less.

"Ah!" Sei exclaimed. "I am _s__o _sorry!' She bowed quickly not realizing that while she did so she did the sup was thrust into a downward motion very quickly causing it to splash even more on the poor man. Sei looked up feebly at him then quickly bowed again.

The man pulled his coat off quickly and looked over it with rage clearly painted on his face. "What is this?" he demanded. He shoved the coat at her. "You. Hold this." It wasn't a question or even a suggestion, it was an order.

Sei hesitantly took it from him. "O…kay."

Unfortunately for him, seeing as it was still relatively warm out his jacket was rather thin. Meaning, his shirt underneath was soaked as well

"Now dispose of that and buy me a new shirt." He spoke clearly and as if it wasn't unusual for random people to buy him a new shirt.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Buy me a shirt," he said again. "You ruined this one and now I want a new one."

"Um… I know I ruined your shirt as well as jacket by spilling some water on it but it'll dry. So, I really don't think I should have to buy you a new shirt."

"Did I say shirt? I meant jacket, too," he said with a twisted smile.

"…Right," Sei muttered. Though she hated to admit it, she had soaked his other clothing, and it didn't look like he had any intention of moving until she did reimburse him. So she nodded and started walking towards the nearest clothing shop. The man followed after her. Most likely because he wanted to pick out the most expensive thing he could find. Sei sighed and continued on. She came to a store and then held out her hand to ask him if it was good enough. He nodded and they walked on in. Once they were inside they heard soft pop music playing. Sei watched as the man wandered in and went over the clothes and picked out things he would like. The trouble with that he was not only picking out a shirt and jacket but plenty of other things, too.

"Excuse me, but I didn't say I'd buy shoes, too," she pointed out, taking the pair of sneakers from him.

He took them back. "I didn't say you were paying for them, just this." He held out a shirt and jacket.

Sei accepted them then looked at the price tag. Her eyes doubled in size at the numbers and then looked back up to the man. He had already walked away. She considered telling him she wasn't going to pay for it but then realized he wouldn't listen and grudgingly took out her wallet and sacrificed her pitiful bills.

She walked back to him with bag in hand and gave it to him with a glare.

He smirked and took it from her. "You'll be more careful before you spill your drink all over people now," he said snidely.

Sei smiled sweetly. "Why, thank you for teaching me something today!" she said with a giggle.

"Uh," the man said abruptly obviously surprised by such a carefree response.

"Is that what you thought I'd say? Idiot!" she yelled. She brushed past him and into the street again. Jerk. Brat. Good-for-nothing. He was a good-for-nothing bratty jerk. She nodded firmly. That's what he was. And she had _no_ intention of ever seeing him again.

**Did you likey? OwO I bet most of us can guess who the newcomer is. _ *hugglez* Thanks for reading!**


	10. He Strikes Again!

**Duh-duh-duh! (That was supposed to be music.) It's chapter 10! ^_^ It's longer then the other ones which made me feel victorious! *fist pump* I hope you like it!**

Sei dried another dish and put on the stack.

"Good morning!" Ayumi called cheerily as she walked into the kitchen.

"It's the afternoon," Sei pointed out.

Ayumi shrugged with a cute tilt of her head. "I know."

Sei looked out into the small crowd of customers and Ayumi's usual fanbase was watching while drooling. Ayumi was basically model-worthy cute so she had built up some popularity. Before Ayumi had started working at the café, Sei had bee the popular one. She didn't miss her position, though. Being cute meant you were subjected to pervy old mens jokes which was definitely not on Sei's list of fun things. It was probably on the if-I-ever-have-to-do-that-again-I'll-die list. Of course, Sei still had her small following but most of them were Ayumi converts now. They continued to drool as they watched her go to the back.

Sei dried another dish. And another, and another. Washing dishes was Sei's least favorite job to do. She much preferred the harder work rather than the tedious boring work. Thankfully, now that Ayumi was there Sei could probably go wait tables instead.

Sure enough, Ayumi approached and took the towel from Sei's hands. Sei smiled and bowed then went to the back to confirm her new job with the manager. Unlike other cafe's, the one that Sei worked out was very personal. Instead of having specific jobs, everyone would do a little bit of everything. Fujita said she liked it that way.

"Tominaga-san, I want you to train the newcomer," Fujita said.

"The newcomer? Who is it?" Sei asked curiously.

"Hijikata Toshizou. And I have to admit," she giggled, "I hired him partly for his looks."

Sei raised her eyebrows dissaprovingly but said nothing. "He? We don't have any males working here right now. Are we trying to appeal to more female customers?"

Fujita nodded. "He should be here any second."

The bell rang. "Oh, there he is now!" Fujita said happily. She waved her hand at Sei to shoo her away.

Sei bowed and exited the room.

There looking around the room was Hijikata Toshizou. Sei didn't deny that he was good-looking. She also didn't deny that she hated him. Apparently the man who had bullied her the other day was now her new project. She put on her best smile and approached him. "Welcome," she said with a bow. "Are you Hijikata Toshizou?"

He loked her up and down clearly recognizing who she was. "Yes." He smirked. "And you look cute in a waitress outfit."

It took all her will-power to continue smiling at him. "I'll be teaching you the ropes around here. Please follow me."

Sei turned and then let her face mold into a hideous glare. "The good-for-nothing bratty jerk strikes again," she muttered.

"Excuse me? Hijikata asked. Sei could tell by his voice that he had definitely heard her.

She ignored him and brought him to the sink where Ayumi was still washing.

"This is Komura Ayumi," Sei said.

Ayumi bowed with blush on her cheeks. "Pleased to meet you. You can call me Ayu." Sei almost rolled her eyes. Females these days only cared about looks.

"Hijikata Toshizou," he said. He bowed.

Sei showed him the basic layout of the café and gave him brief instructions on how to perform each task.

"What's your name?" Hijikata asked.

Sei scowled briefly and then smiled again. "Tominaga Sei."

"Ah," he said simply.

"You should go to the back now," Sei said. "Fujita-san probably has something for you to do." Sei checked her watch. "I'll go with you. My shift just ended and I should probably tell her I'm taking off."

They walked to the back in silence.

After watchign Fujita swoon over Hijikata, Sei excused herself and left.

She breathed in the crisp air from outside and began her way home.

Once she was in the safety of er aparment she pulled out her pone and dialed Okita's number.

"Hello, Sei-san," he answered cheerily.

Sei sighed out of relief upon hearing his voice. It was so gentle and caring. Unlike _someone_ else's.

"Hi," she said. "How are you doing over there?"

"Great," he said.

"Good."

Ther was a moment of silence.

"I…" Sei began. Instead of saying her original sentence she deicded to menton work. "I have a new enemy at my café," she said.

"Enemy?" Okita asked. Gentle, caring, concerned… if felt so good to her ears.

"Hijikata Toshizou. He's a real jerk. He made me buy him clothes because I spilled my drink on his. HE can't go two seconds without saying something unnecessary."

Okita laughed out loud. "Really?"

"Yeah. What's worse is that Ayumi-san and Fujita-san are drooling all over him. Going on about how gret he looks. I don't see the attraction."

He laughed again. "I've been thiking about coming to see you sometime soon."

Sei smiled. "Really? When?"

"I don't know. It'd only be for a weekend, though."

"I'm just happy to see you," she said.

"Thank you for that," he said.

"Huh?"

"Being happy to see me. It means a lot," Okita said softly.

Sei hesitated. "Okita-kun, do you have low self-esteem?" she asked

"Wh-what?" he sputtered.

"I don't know much about you but you get so happy whenever I even hint that I care about you. It seems like you have low self-esteem."

"Well, I-I guess… But I'm also just happy that you're able to care about me eve though you lost all memory of me," he said quickly.

Sei shrugged. "I have to go now. I have some work to do. Can I talk to you later?"

"Of course," Okita said quickly.

Sei giggled. "Bye."

"Bye.

Sei flipped her phone shut and looked around her apartment. BY the time she was done with it, it would shine.

**I didn't like the last scene very much. :/ But it had to be there so MEH. I hope you enjoyed it at least! *huggles my lovely, lovely readers* I LOVES YOU VERY MUCH!**


	11. Tsundere

**I'm sure we can all figure out why this is being posted today but if not, here's a clue: volume 20. SRDCFTGVBHJ I'M SO HAPPY! And so here we are with another chapter! And also with the announcement of a new fiction that I'm writing currently. I wanted to do a Memory prequel and I'm working on it now. ^-^ It's actually a lot of fun to write. I hope you enjoy this!**

Sei walked into the café with a smile. Okita had said he'd be coming in to weeks. Finally, some time for them to sort things out. Not that they were on bad terms or anything but it's not easy to have a long distance relationship from day one. She felt like if she could only spend some time with him… well, she didn't know what she hoped for, but something would get better.

"Good morning," an unpleasant voice said.

Until then…. Sei would have to put up with Hijikata Toshizou.

She plastered a fake smile on her face and nodded without saying anything.

Hijikata looked her up and down and then frowned. "You seem happier today."

"And why does that concern you?" Sei asked with her arms folded.

He shrugged. "I don't now. Whenever you see me, you don't seem very happy."

"There could be a reason for that."

"Hmph," Hijikata said disdainfully. "It couldn't hurt to tell me why you're happy, you know."

"Why the sudden curiosity?" Sei asked. "If you must know, it's because my… er…" she never really referred to him before as her boyfriend. It sounded strange. "Boyfriend will be visiting in two weeks."

This seemed to strike a chord in Hijikata though Sei didn't know why.

"Is that so?' he smirked. "I feel bad for him."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Sei snapped.

Hijikata smirked "Oh, nothing."

"Good-for-nothing bratty jerk," Sei said quietly. She decided not to say anymore to him and headed to the back.

Hijikata watched her leave feeling a little down. He hadn't heard anything about a boyfriend. He hated to admit it but he was a little disappointed. It wasn't like he and Sei were close friends or anything but he did consider her at least a friend. He would have liked to consider her _more_ but now… he shook his head to clear his thoughts and followed her.

"So, who is this boyfriend?" he asked.

"Okita Souji," she said, tying on an apron.

"Okita Souji, huh…" he said slowly.

Sei looked at him in confusion. "Why do you care so much?"

A very small tint of blush appeared on his cheeks. "N-no reason at all!" he said quickly.

Sei stared at him a moment longer and then turned to their bosses door. "Well, I'm going to see what I'm supposed to be doing. If you feel like slacking, go on ahead. It won't effect me if you get fired."

Hijikata followed reluctantly into the room where Fujita sat looking through papers. She looked up and saw them. "Toshizou-kun, wash dishes. Sei-chan, take orders."

Sei would have normally commented on how Fujita was already calling Hijikata not only by his first name but also using '-kun' but decided against it. It wasn't like everyone else wasn't. She was probably the only one who didn't attempt to get all friendly with him.

They both bowed. "Yes, ma'am."

Hijikata left first and held the door open for Sei. Sei gave him a strange look but passed through. "You're kindness is scaring me." Sei asked.

"Maybe I'm not as bad you think," Hijikata said.

Sei hesitated. "So you're suggesting you're a tsundere type?"

"Don't lump me in with that type!" Hijikata protested.

Sei laughed. "Well, okay then."

Hijikata froze. She... laughed. He'd never made her smile before and much less laugh. It was a soft sound that calmed him down and was soothing to his ears. He smiled at it but didn't respond. He hoped that Okita guy never got back.

**I hope you all liked it! *hugglez***


	12. Finally

Hijikata heard the bell ring and looked up to see Sei. She was obviously beside herself with giddiness.

"Good morning!" she said to everyone in an extra cheerful voice.

The customers turned their heads as well as the other employees and half-waved back to her.

"What makes you so happy today?" he asked.

Sei smiled brightly. "OH, nothing."

Hijikata rolled his eyes. "It must involve that Okita guy, huh?"

Sei crossed her arms defensively. "So what if it does?"

"Just… whatever. Meet me at the library at nine." With that, he took off.

Sei watched him go, confused. When ahd Hijikata gottne to be so kind and… and weak? She sighed but decided she would meet him as he had asked.

OoOoO

"So…." Sei began waiting for Hijikata to explain why he had called her out.

"I…" Hijikata opened his mouth and then closed it again. Was it even right to tell her? She had a boyfriend. She hated him. But at the same time, it seemed like the only thing to do.

Sie motioned for him to continue. "Go on, go on."

"I like you," he blurted.

Sei's mouth dropped open. "Uh… wh-what?"

Hijiakta blushed furiousl. "I like you. I'd really like… to go out with you."

Sie held up her hands to show she couldn't ever consider it. "But I have a boyfriend. I… I'm sorry. I can't accept. I can't return your feelings."

Hijikata smild weakly. "I knew that. But I wanted you to know." He realized the sappy things he'd been saying then turned away. "It was a joke anyway," eh said coldly. "Honesly, why would I like you?"

Sei reached a hand out then pulled it back. What could she do? "Hijikata-san, underneath your tough shell I'm sur eoyu're a very nice man and if I ahd met you under differenet circumstances I would probably have accepted. But as it is, I can't do anything for you. Please know that I'm willing to be your friend."

Hijikata smirked. "Yeah, thanks. It's appreciated. Don't let Okita ever forget he's a lucky guy."

Sei smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"Oh, and by the way only an idiot would agree to meet someone she hardly knows in private at night."

Sei knew this was his way of trying to lighten the mood. "Is that so? And who's the one who was stupid enough to mix up the customers orders, ot one, not twice, but three times?"

"You didn't give me clear enough instructions! Hijikata argued.

"Of course. You good-for-nothing bratty jerk."

"When did you even come up with that nickname for me?"

"When I realized you were a good-for-nothin bratty jerk," she said casually.

A moment of silence passed and then Hijikata walked away with simple "See you later."

Sei walked in the opposite direction and at the last minuet called out. "Meet me at the airport at 4:00 in tow weeks on Sunday!"

Hijikata turned around and nodded with a half smile.

~Two Weeks Later~

"Where is Okita?" Hijikata asked impatiently.

"He should be here soon," Sei replied. She continued to bob her head above the crowd to try to wpot him.

Hijikata sigehd and leaned against a post. "I'll be sleeping. Tell me when he gets ghere."

Sei hot hi an annoyed looka nd then continued to search. "There he i!" Sei said triumphantly.

And there he was. H was pushing through the crowd in an attempt to gwt to her, at least she hoped that was why. He had wide smile on.

Sei nudged Hijikata. "HE's here. Come on." She took hold of his wrist ad dragged hi with her towards Okita.

"Sei-sa!" Okita said with relief covering his tone. "I'm so glad to see you. How have you been—" Seemingly for the first time, Oktia noticed Hijikata. He lookd him up and down. "Uh… who is this?"

Sie dropped his wrist. "This is Hijikata Toushizou. My friend. He works at the café with me."

"Oh?"" Okita bowwed to Hijikata. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Okita Souji, Sei-san's—"

"Boyfriend," Hijikata finsihed for him. "Yeah, I know."

Okita took a step back shocked by Hijikata's cold voice. He laughed nervously. "Okay, then…"

Sei sent Hijikata a glare. "Sorry, Hijkata-san is a bit rude at tiems."

Okita waved his hadns in fron to fhis face ot deny what Sei said. "No, no. It's fine." He turned to Hijikata. "I hope we can get along." He smiled.

Hijikta grunted to show he didn't care.

"Well," Sie said awkwardly, "why don't we go get some food?"

Okit was a little disappointed to see that he couldn't be alone with Sei finally but tried his best not to show it.

Sei led thew ay ot of the airport leaving Oktia and Hijkata walking side by side. Hijikata was obviously nt very ahappy with this arrangement seeing as eh walked faster to catch up with Sei and stood enxt to her. Much too clsoe, gor Okita' tastes.

Okita quickly walked along side her as well. Sei leaned a little closer to him then Hijilata. Hijikat noticed this and moved in closer as well. It ended up being a Si sandwich until they got out onto the street wher Sei immediately walked faster. Okita once again caught up but this time staye dhi distance. Hijikata did the same but didn't believe in staying farther away from Sei again so he just scooted in clsoer. Okita didn't feel like reeating the same happenings at the airport so he resisted the urge to.

"Where do you want to go? Sei asked them both.

"Anywhere's fine," Okita said.

Hijiiata just grunted.

"Um…" Sie pointed to a restraunt close ahead. "Will that do?"

"All right."

Grunt.

They looekd arounda s they entered. It was a nice place but didn't look to expensive. It was mostly families eating.

They selected a booth and Hijikata slid in next to Sie leaving Okita on the other side.

Hijikata smirked breifly.

Okita clenched his handds into tight fists under the table He attempted to look like he didn't care at all but Hijikata obviously saw through it.

"So," Hijikata said, "I hear you two were in a long distane relationship the moment it started."

Okita nodded stiffly. "Yes."

"How did it end up like that?" Hijikata asked.

Okita blushe dnad looked down at the table.

Sei didn't want to go into it either but she opened her mouth. "When Okita-kun left, I uh… told him how I felt." It explained it well enough, she thought. There was no need to go into embarrassing details.

Okita nodded quickly.

"Oh." Hijikata scooted a little closer to Sei and Okita's fists tightened. "I see."

"Actually, I was looking forward to seeing Sei-san wuite a bit today," Okta said hoping that Hijikata would take the hint.

Hijikata smiled. "I would be, too."

"So, Okita-kun, how was China?" Sei attempted at pleasant conversation.

Okita smiled. "It was really nice. I've been to Chinese restraunts before, but their food was really different from ours. The food was delicious."

"He goes to a different country and then comes back and talks about food," Hijikata scoffed. "Pathetic."

Sei cleared er throat. "That's nice."

"Didn't you two talk on the phone?" Hijikata asked.

"Oh, eys, we did but we couldn't talk to much because of the phone bill," Okita said with another smile.

"Huh," Hijikata said. "If I had a londistance relationship I would call her everyday no matter what the cost." As he said this, he stred deeply into Sei's eyes.

She pushed him away.

"May I take your order?" asked a witress. Sei thanked heaven above that there would be somethig to divert the awkward conversation.

"Yes, I'll have chicken teriyaki, please," Sei siad.

Hijikata ordered udon and Okita got ramen.

"While you were gone," Hijikata began, "Sei-chan came to me with many of her problems. When she was crying because of yoy mostly."

"Oh," Okita stated. Crying? He had made her cry? He bit his lip as he scolded himself. He truly was awful.

Sei hit Hijikata on the shoulder. "Don't lie!"

Okita chuckled. Sie was probably just trying to make him feel better about it but it didn't help. He had made her cry and hew asn't going to forgive himself for it.

Hijikata smiled triumphantly upon seeing Okita believed it. "We're very close now. I may even know her better then you."

Okita stood up and slammed his hadn down ont eht able. "You do not!"

Hijikata scoffed. "How would you know? You've been gone for almost three months."

"I've known Sei-san for plenty long of a time. I know her better then you ever will."

"Oh, really?" Hijikata aske with a challenge on his tongue.

Before Okita could respond, Sie stood up. "Okita-kun, I need a word with you in public."

She took his hand and dragged ihm out of the restraunt.

"Okita-kun, I'm really sorry about Hijikata-san. HE has a thing for me, I think."

Okita crossed his arms and leaned back. "I realized htat early on," he said

"Look, don't believe anything he says. I love you and you only."

Okita siled but didn't relax. "I'm sorry, Sei-san. Ofr making you cry, that is."

"What?" Sie asked. "Oh! That really was a lie. And eve if I did cry, I wouldn't come to him."

"Really?" Okita asked. Sei was Sei and she wouldn't tell him if she had cried.

"Okay, so I did cry a little. But I didn't go to him."

"Oh. Well, I'm still sorry then." He bowwed.

"No! Stop aplogizing!" Sei protested. "I mean, I completely forgot almost all of time with you! If anyoen should be apologizing, it's me."

Okita laughed. "Yeah, I guess."

"WE should probably go back now. Hijikata-san's waiting."

Sei groaned. "That old grump. I wouldn't mind making him wait."

Okita laughed again. "We should go anyway, Sei-san. It's only polite."

Sei shrugged. "Yeah, yeha. Okay."

They went back into the restraunt with Sie dragging her feet.

When they got back to the booth Hijikata wasn't there.

"Uh…" Okita muttered. "He ran off?"

Sie smiled. "He sure did. And our food's here."

Okita and Sei slid into the booth seats again. "Itadakimasu," they said.

They ate their own meals they ahd ordered then stared at Hijikata's unsure of what to do with it.

"I'm ot reall hungry," Okita said.

"Neither am I," Sie agreed.

"I don't want to throw it away though."

"No… I'll as them f I can take it home."

"Okay." Okita nodded.

The waitress came and took their dishes and brought Sei a container for Hijikata's udon.

While Okita was fishing through his wallet to get the yen needed to pa for the three meals the waitress bwoed ad said, "Um, excuse me, but isn't the money already on the table?"

Okita looked up to see it had been under Hijikata's bowl. "Huh?"

Sei picked it up and counted through it. "It's the right ammount."

"Oh." Okita raised his eyebrows. "I guess he is nice after all."

Sei nodded with a gentle smile. He's a lot nicer then he wants people to think he is, I believe." She gave the waitress the money.

She bowwed and walked away. They both got out of the booth and went outside.

"I'll walk you home," Okita offered.

Sie frowned dissapointed. "Home? But you just got back to Japan. You're only here for two days. Can't we go somewhere?" She looked upa t him with pleading eyes.

Okita blushed at how cute she looked and nodded quickl. "S-sure, I mean, yeah. That's be great." Sei smiled. "I'm so glad. Let's go to the park."

"Alright."

They began towards their parj. They both waked slowly as if it would somehow slow time and they could make the day last as long as possible. They didn't talk muc even though they hadn't seen each other for so long it seemed nothing needed to be said. Somehow, just the prescence of the other person spoke a thousand words.

Sei ran her hadn along a tree adns tared up into the leaves. "I missed you."

Okita leaned against the swingset. "I bet I missed you more."

Sei shook her ehad. "NO way. I had to dela with Hijikata-san, too."

Oktia chuckled. "True. I guess you did have it worse."

Sei sat down on the wing next to Okita and swun her legs back and forth. "Okita-kun… you never touched me."

Oktia blushed. "Wh-what?"

Sie blushed too but didn't back down. "You didn't even hug me since you got here."

"O-oh…" Okita muttered softly.

A few moments passed and then Sie glared at him. "That meant I want you to come sit by me and hold my hand or something, idiot."

Okita blushed a deeper red and too the swing next to her. He reached for her and wrapped his fingers around hers. " Is that better?"

Sei smiled softly. "Yeah."

Okita caressed her hand slowly.

"I can't believe I still have't remembered," she said.

"Huh?' Oktia asked.

"Here we are, sitting in a park, as a couple, and I still haven't remembered. I thought for sre I would but I still haven't."

"That's okay," Oktia said with a light smile. "Just because you don't remember EVERYTHING we've done doesn't mean we can't be happy. We'll just build new memories."

Sie giggled. "I feel like I'm reading shojo manga."

"Oh, really?" Okita blushed again. "I don't think I've never been told that I sound like shojo manga before. Is it a bad thing?"

Sei thought about it for a bit. "Hmm… Yes and no."

"Yes and no?"

"Yes because if you think aboutnit the story of us could be the plot of a shojo manga," Sei said.

Okita winced. "I never realized that."

"And no because it's just not a good idea to sound like a shojo manga."

"There are worse things, I suppose," Okita said trying to make himself feel better.

"Actually, I bet if we were in a shojo manga right now you would kiss me," Sei hinted.

Okita looked at her, shocked. He'd never been asked for him to kiss her before. Either he's made her feel really lonely or her memory loss had changed her personality a little bit. Whatever it was, he wasn't going to argue. "I bet I would."

He leaned and tilted his ehad to fit hers. Their lips met tenderly. It felt so odd almost to be this close to her again. H'd been away from her for so long and now he was once again with her. It felt odd and compeltely perfect.

Sei ulled back with a smile on her lips. "Thanks."

Okita souldn't help it. He broke out inot laughter.

"Wh-what?" Sie said, flustered.

"I don't think anyone else would." Okita attempted to keep himself from laughing. "I haven't kissed any other girls. I promise."

Sie refused to look at him. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."


	13. Friends

**I AM A HORRIBLE HUMAN BEING. I'm here and then I dissapear for months on end. Gah. I'm so lazy... But! Here's an update! Chapter 14 isn't even started yet because currently I have no idea what to write. I'll spend the night brainstorming for it. I've also been immersing myself in a few more fandoms as of late (Doctor Who, M*A*S*H, Sherlock, etc.) Don't worry! I'm not leaving Kaze and I never will! I still love this manga with all my heart. I shall make it my goal to finish this story in time for the next volume. In August. -_- **

Sei sighed and sipped at her hot chocolate. It had gotten to be so cold out recently. She wrapped her blanket around her and sunk into her sofa. It was her day off and she had every intention to spend it doing nothing. Although this was unusual for her since she almost always was working on something she felt like it could be nice.

Her phone rang beside her and she glanced over at it, debating whether or not to pick it up. She didn't know if it'd be worth it or not… deciding that it didn't matter, she picked it up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Sei-chan!" said an excited voice over the phone. "It's been so long since we just hung out. We need to get together again. Are you free today?"

"…Ryoko?" Sei guessed. It really had been forever since she'd seen her even though they lived so close.

"Yeah, it's me!" Ryoko replied with a cheery ring to her voice. "So? How about it?"

Sei smiled. It had been much too long since she had spent time with Ryoko. There had been so much drama in her life that she really hadn't had a chance to. "Sure," she said. "Although, I'm going to insist you come over here. I don't want to move from my couch."

"Oh?" Ryoko said with surprise. "This is the first time in your life that you have been lazy. Are you okay?"

Sei almost laughed at the nearly genuine sounding concern in Ryoko's voice. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm human, too, you know."

Ryoko giggled. "Right. I'll be on my way! See you in ten minutes."

Click.

Sei put the phone down next to her and leaned her head back. She replayed all of the recent events in her head. In just the past six months, she had forgotten all about her life with Okita, gotten back together with him and met a new person who apparently liked her.

Quite a bit, if you add it all up. Now, in four months, Okita would be back in Japan, to stay. Which was something Sei couldn't wait for. As far as she knew, she had never been in a relationship before and was actually quite eager to try it out.

As promised, Ryoko walked through the door ten minutes after she had hung up. "Hi!" she said with an enthusiastic wave.

"Hi." Sei smiled. She raised her hand in greeting and than patted the seat next to her. "Have a seat."

Ryoko happily obliged and took the seat as well as some of Sei's blanket for her lap. "Wow, it's gotten cold, hasn't it?" Ryoko asked.

Sei nodded. "I can imagine it must be awful for you." Ryoko had never done well in the cold. Even in the summer, she would wear jackets at times.

"Yeah, no joke. I'm just lucky it hasn't been an awful winter so far. You know how it was last year."

Sei chuckled. "Oh, yeah. Every time I saw you, you had double hoodies on and double winter coats. It was quite the sight to see."

Ryoko laughed at the memory. "Yeah, I can imagine… If it wasn't for hoodies, thermals, and my kotatsu I never would have made it through that winter." She paused for a moment. "But, anyway, what have you been up to?"

"What have I been up to?" Sei thought about the question and the best way to answer it. There really was no short answer considering everything that had happened. But she could try to summarize. "Do you have time to listen?"

"Yeah, of course," Ryoko said easily.

"Okay…. So… to be honest, I'm not sure how to word this, but I'll try my hardest. Well, first off I met someone recently and his name is Hijikata Toushizou."

"Ooh. He?" Ryoko asked with interest.

"Yeah, he. I met him sometime after Okita left. At first, I hated him. He was annoying, angry, and demanding. However, after he started to work at the café I began to adjust to him and I learned that he really wasn't such a bad guy."

"This sounds like it's going to be good," said Ryoko. She was staring with intent interest at Sei. She was always such a sucker for things like this. Sei couldn't help but smile at her childness. She acted like a first-year in high school.

"Around that time, Okita decided he was coming for a visit. I was naturally excited and told Hijikata-san this. He wasn't excited. He got jealous and then confessed."

"Wow, you've been living with a lot of drama haven't you?"

"Yeah, recently. Don't ask me how." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, the day after Hijiakta-san confessed Okita came back and I introduced the two. They basically fought over me all night." Sei sighed thinking back. "It wasn't any fun, until I was alone with him and…." She smiled warmly. "Anyway, since then, Hijikata-san has still been flirting with me but he keeps his distance."

"Interesting," Ryoko nodded. "Gee, I never thought you of all people would have such a love life."

"Neither did I," Sei agreed. "Somehow, though, it just happened."

"And here I am still single!" Ryoko complained. "You know, Sei, you need to get me a boyfriend."

Sei laughed. "I'm sorry to say that matchmaking is not my current hobby. I have enough trouble with myself."

"You say that, but you seem to be doing quite well. Seriously, what's your secret?" Ryoko leaned in expectantly.

Sei laughed again. "I don't have one! If I did, I'd tell you but than again if I knew what it was, I'd sop doing it. No matter how fun it sounds, it isn't. My emotions just keep going up and down, up and down endlessly."

"Eh. I'm still jealous," Ryoko deadpanned.

"How's your life been?" Sei inquired.

"Um… absolutely nothing."

"Really? Nothing?"

"Yeah. Nothing."

Sei whistled in surprise. "Wow. Let's trade. I could stand to live a peaceful life again."

"You've got it. Just take my life away from me and I'll be perfectly happy. By the way, when does Souji get back?"

"Four months," Sei said with a smile.

"Really?" That's so great!" Ryoko said enthusiastically. "I've really missed him!"

"I'm with you there. He said he wanted to come visit again before he came back permanently but he doesn't have the money so he can't."

"Aww. Well, we'll see him. And until then…. You can play with this Hijiakta-kun," Ryoko said mischievously. She smiled slyly and nudged Sei.

"No!" Sei said quickly. "I would never do that!"

Ryoko giggled. "It was a joke. I wouldn't let you do that."

Sei leaned back in way of resignation. "Honestly. Don't play with my emotions like that."

Ryoko couldn't help but burst out laughing at this for some reason. "Really, Sei. You're so innocent. You take everything to heart."

Sei blushed deeply. "I-I do not!" she defended.

Ryoko calmed her laughter slightly so she could speak. "Sure you do. Don't worry, it makes you cuter."

Sei blushed even deeper. "C-c-c-cute?" She fumbled. "I'm not c-cute at all! Stop saying those things!"

Ryoko folded her arms sternly and looked down at Sei. Take it from your master, Sei," Ryoko sad slowly. She imitated an old slow-like voice and said, "You… are…. Cuuuttteee."

Sei stared at her for a minute, unsure of how to respond but in a moment they were both laughing hysterically.

Sei had missed this kind of gentle warmth. Having a friend, telling her everything, listening to everything, and just talking normally. It was the best feeling in the world.

**I hope it was at least worth the wait... =_= **


End file.
